starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Batalha de Hoth
A Batalha de Hoth foi um conflito na Guerra Civil Galáctica, entre a Aliança Rebelde e o Império Galáctico em que a Base Rebelde em Hoth foi destruida. Prelúdio Após o abandono da base em Yavin 4, o Império não sabia a localização da Aliança. Durante uma missão na Cidade Zaloriis para punir os separatistas Zaloran, Vader e Veers descobriram arquivos da livraria que mostravam a localização da nova base em algum lugar perto do Sistema Elrood. A tropa pessoal de Darth Vader, o Esquadrão da Morte, chegou ao Sistema Hoth, após uma Sonda Imperial descobrir algo que poderia ser a nova base Rebelde, localizada no sexto planeta do sistema. thumb|left|125px|O plano de batalha [[Legends:Imperial|Imperial.]] Lorde Vader, e muitos de seus oficiais haviam planejado um ataque surpresa com um bombardeio para destruir qualquer nave ou defesas, seguido por um ataque térreo para capturar os sobreviventes. Entretanto, o Almirante Ozzel tinha seu próprio plano de ataque, e saiu do hiperespaço próximo ao sistema estelar. Essa tática permitiu que os sensores Rebeldes detectassem a frota Imperial. O gerador de escudo que protegia a Base Echo foi ativado, o que protegia a base de qualquer bombardeio. Darth Vader executou Ozzel pela sua incompetencia e promoveu Firmus Piett, que era o Capitão do Destróier Executor, a Almirante. Ciente da situação, Vader ordenou ao General Maximillian Veers pousar fora do alcance da artilharia Rebelde e começar um ataque térreo para destruir as defesas dos Rebeldes, com o Esquadrão da Morte fazendo uma formação de bloqueio. thumb|left|150px|A força tarefa Imperial pousa em [[Legends:Hoth|Hoth.]] A força de desembarque Imperial, conhecida como a Força Blizzard, consistia de vários batalhões de Stormtroopers (chamados Snowtroopers), AT-ATs e alguns Caminhões A5 HAVw carregados de andadores AT-PTs, AT-STs e AT-ARs, e também com Droides Sonda que providenciariam apoio de sensores. Essa tropa mecanizada foi disposta por várias Naves de Descida Titan Y-85, e outras enormes naves de ataque. A Aliança empregou Snowspeeders T-47, naves leves modificadas para combates no gelo, pilotadas pelo Rogue Squadron. Tropas térreas foram armadas com blasters A295 e vários tipos de armas de artilharia, incluindo baterias laser anti-infantaria DF.9 e os canhões laser anti-veículo P-Tower da era das Guerras Clônicas Um largo canhão de ion, o defensor de planeta v-150, providenciaria suporte de fogo para os transportes. Para proteger o interior da base, os soldados Rebeldes empregaram pequenos canhões, cada um armado com um blaster. A Batalha O ataque Imperial era concentrado primeiramente em destruir o gerador de escudos principal dos Rebeldes. Isso iria desligar os escudos envolvendo a base, possibilitando assim o bomberdeio orbital. O General Veers liderou o ataque pessoalmente, comandando um andador AT-AT, e esmagou as defesas Rebeldes. thumb|left|200px|Um grupo de [[Legends:AT-AT|AT-ATs se aproxima da Base Echo.]] Andadores AT-STs se moveram para destruir o canhão de íons do Posto Avançado Beta, para previnir qualquer dano nos Destróiers que lutavam no espaço. Mas os snowspeeders conseguiram destruir os andadores antes deles alcançarem o canhão. A Força Blizzard era atingida por fogo pesado vindo dos Rebeldes, mas a blindagem dos andadores era muito forte para os lasers da Aliança. Somente o Rogue Squadron foi bem-sucedido em destruir alguns andadores, usando uma tática criada por Luke Skywalker e Beryl Chiffonage, utilizando harpões magnéticos e cabos de reboque para amarrar os pés dos andadores. Infelizmente, o sucesso dessa tática foi mínimo, e os AT-ATs destruiram muitos snowspeeders com rajadas mortais de seus canhões laser. Os Rebeldes mergulhavam nas trincheiras, à procura de cobertura. thumb|right|180px|Um AT-AT é incapacitado por um harpão magnético. Muitos dos Rebeldes nas trincheiras estavam feridos, mortos, ou assustados. Os canhões da Aliança atiravam nos andadores, sem resultado. Muitos Rebeldes morreram atingidos pelos lasers dos andadores Imperiais. Quando os andadores alcançaram as trincheiras, os soldados da Aliança, com a maioria dos seus canhões laser destruidos, ficaram sob fogo pesado. A ordem de recuar foi acionada. Com os outros AT-ATs providenciando cobertura, Veers no Blizzard 1 cruzou as linhas defensivas e conseguiu explodir o gerador de escudos. Depois do movimento de vitória decisivo, o bloqueio em órbita começou o bombardeio no campo de batalha, destruindo canhões e naves remanecentes. thumb|left|150px|Soldados da Aliança são atingidos pelos Imperiais. Lorde Vader pessoalmente liderou soldados da 501ª Legião até a Base Echo, matando qualquer um que ficasse no caminho. Os soldados Rebeldes tentavam impedir o progresso Imperial, mas eram mortos pelo ataque mecanizado. Quando os snowtroopers abriram as portas gélidas da Base Echo e entraram em combate com os defensores da base, os Rebeldes remanescentes foram forçados a fugir. Han Solo conseguiu escapar na Millennium Falcon com a Princesa Leia, após um breve encontro com um grupo avançado de snowtroopers. A 501ª se movia pela base, e chegaram até o hangar dos fundos e a área de pouso. Lá, as últimas tropas Rebeldes estavam partindo no último transporte. A elite de shocktroopers liderada por Vader não os deixou partir, mas tiveram várias baixas nas mãos das Baterias Anti-Infantaria DF.9 e dos Lasers de Repetição E-Web. Enquanto a 501ª e os Rebeldes se enfrentavam, um Destróier Estelar descia na atmosfera e começava o bombardeio. Muitos soldados Rebeldes morreram, mas alguns continuaram vivos. thumb|200px|Rebeldes nas trincheiras da batalha. Um outro Rebelde, Dash Rendar, ficou preso nos hangares da Base Echo. Seu YT-2400, a Outrider, estava no outro lado da base, que estava sem energia. Ele usou o suprimento da base de Wampas presos em sua vantagem, libertando-os contra as tropas Imperiais. Após religar a energia, permitindo que outros Rebeldes escapassem, Rendar descobriu mais problemas; um andador AT-ST estava tentando se infiltrar na base. Dash destruiu o andador e conseguiu escapar na Outrider. O Rogue Squadron entrou na atmosfera para defender os transportes de fuga. Com os Bombardeiros TIE movimentando-se, os X-wings atacaram os Imperiais. Os transportes remanecentes escaparam, mas a batalha não tinha acabado. Fuga no Campo de Asteróides A batalha continuou no espaço, no Campo de Asteroides de Hoth. Han Solo, com caças TIE o seguindo, entrou na zona da morte. Muitos dos caças foram destruidos pelos asteróides. Após Solo se refugiar em um enorme asteróide, os Bombardeiros TIE atacaram a superfície com bombas de prótons. [[Ficheiro:Falconasteroidesgr.jpg|thumb|left|250px|A Millennium Falcon sendo seguida pelo campo de asteróides de Hoth.]] Outra perseguição ocorria ao mesmo tempo em outra parte do campo de asteróides, onde Dash Rendar também tentava escapar. Enquanto Bombardeiros TIE o distraiam danificando sua nave com bombas de energia, caças TIE atiravam na Outrider. Rendar, com suas habilidades excepcionais, conseguiu distrair os caças por tempo suficiente até a sua nave entrar em uma região segura para fazer o pulo para o hiperespaço. Consequências Aproximadamente trinta Tranportes médios GR-75 Rebeldes tentaram escapar do planeta. Devido a cobertura concedida pelo Defensor de Planeta KDY v-150, os Destróiers Imperiais bloqueando o planeta conseguiram destruir dezesete transportes. A equipe do canhão de íons, consistida de tropas de Alderaan, foram os últimos a escapar, explodindo o canhão para confundir os sensores Imperiais. Mesmo com a maioria dos oficiais importantes conseguindo escapar, a perda de material e de homens foi um desastre para a Aliança Rebelde, e foi terrível para o seu objetivo de restaurar a República. 200px|thumb|Rebeldes procuram por andadores caídos. O Império também teve perdas com a batalha: um Destróier Estelar foi temporarimente desligado pelo canhão de íons e vários AT-ATs foram destruidos pelos soldados Rebeldes. Mesmo forçando os Rebeldes a fugir, as forças Imperiais não foram capazes de destruir todos os transportes, e Darth Vader falhou no que ele considerava seu objetivo principal: capturar Luke Skywalker. Rogue Squadron Esses são os pilotos Rogue que participaram da batalha (piloto/artilheiro): *Líder Rogue: Comandante Luke Skywalker/Dak Ralter *Rogue 2: Zev Senesca/Kit Valent *Rogue 3: Wedge Antilles/Wes Janson *Rogue 4: Derek "Hobbie" Klivian/Kesin Ommis *Rogue 8: Zev Kabir/Desconhecido *Rogue 10: Tarrin Datch/Desconhecido *Rogue 11: Tenk Lenso/Desconhecido *Rogue 12: Dash Rendar/Artilheiro Robótico *Tycho Celchu/Desconhecido *Samoc Farr/Desconhecido *Nala Hetsime/Desconhecido É possível que Tarn Mison, que escortou o Bright Hope, o último transporte a escapar de Hoth, também foi um piloto ou artilheiro de um snowspeeder. Nessa época, Kasan Moor havia abandonado o Rogue Squadron e estava trabalhando para o Alto Comando da Aliança. Uma foto da Base Echo mostrada em Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy mostra quinze T-47 snowspeeders, nove no Hangar 7 e o resto no hangar de transportes. Entretanto, é desconhecido se todas essas naves participaram da batalha. Nos Bastidores A batalha de Hoth é mostrada em vários video games de Star Wars de persperctivas diferentes. Sombras do Império e Rogue Squadron coloca o jogador no controle de um snowspeeder contra as forças Imperiais, enquanto Force Commander concede o controle do General Veers comandando a tropa mecanizada Imperial. Star Wars: Battlefront e Galactic Battlegrounds permitem o controle de tanto a Aliança Rebelde quanto o Império Galáctico. Em Star Wars: Battlefront II, além de também permitir o controle de tanto a Aliança Rebelde quanto o Império Galáctico, pode-se controlar um stormtrooper que tem que ajudar a destruir o gerador de escudos e enfrentar os Rebeldes no modo Rise of the Empire. Aparições thumb|right|[[Legends:Snowtrooper|Snowtroopers na batalha de Hoth.]] *''Star Wars Episódio V: O Império Contra-Ataca'' *''Star Wars: Force Commander'' *''Sombras do Império'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Entrenched'' Fontes *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy'' *''The Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars Customizable Card Game'' *''The Official Star Wars Fact Life Issue 4'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' Links Externos *Batalha de Hoth na Wikipédia * Um documentário da Batalha de Hoth ao estilo Ken Burns Categoria:Batalhas da Guerra Civil Galáctica Categoria:Evacuações Categoria:Batalhas do Esquadrão Rogue Categoria:Batalhas de Hoth